


The Job Interview

by taronfanfic



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: Applying for a job by text is all well and good if you text the right number. It's even better when texting the wrong number leads to so much more!





	1. The Job Interview

_Hello my name is Y/N and I would be very keen to take up the Nanny role you have on offer for the summer months in South West London. I am a newly qualified school teacher with plenty of experience working with young children and I have lived locally for 5 years now. I have also included a recent photo of myself as per your application request online. I look forward to hearing back from you._

Hey Y/N, just wanted to reply to say I think you’ve got the wrong number. Good luck with the job search though. You look like you’d make a great Nanny to me!

_Oh no! I’m so sorry!! How embarrassing. Thanks for telling me and please ignore the picture of my face :/_

I’m going back for a second look now you’ve said that! …

Beautiful :)

_Erm, thanks? Considering I’ve text a completely random number this is getting a little creepy…_

Ha! Don’t worry, I’m not a murdering psychopath.

_Good to know!_

My name’s Taron.

_Well it’s nice to sort of meet you, Taron._

Likewise.

_Would it be wrong to ask for a photo in return to level the playing field?_

Not at all. I’m just back from the gym though so excuse the scruffiness. Can’t compete with your preened interview look!

_If only my photo was actually taken today! I’m still in bed… If that’s how you look after the gym then I’d hate to see you ready for an interview. You’d wipe the floor! Nice to know you’re not a pervy old man too ;)_

Just a pervy young man instead ;) Haha. Flattery gets you everywhere though, Y/N, so thank you. I’m just gonna jump in the shower so back in 5.

_Damn, I should have asked for a photo a few minutes later and got you topless…_

Like this you mean?

_Fuck yes! Enjoy your shower ;)_

…

So what does a girl like you wear in bed?

_Well that depends on the company…_

Imagine it was me.

_Something black and lacy… then hopefully nothing at all._

Show me?

_These take your fancy?_

Body of a goddess. I’d love to be getting you out of them right now.

_I’d loved to have shared your shower. You still wet?_

Dripping. Should be me asking if you’re wet yet though… maybe this photo will help.

_Bloody hell, Taron! That’s got to be saved from google, surely?_

It’s all me, babe. Standing proud cos I’m thinking about you.

_The underwear is off. Lying ready and waiting. Where would you start if this was your view?_

Oh my days I’d be in heaven! I’d lie between your perfect thighs and lick you over.

_Mmm, that would feel good. Go in hard on me._

I’d hold you right there and flick my tongue fast until you moaned.

_I’m touching myself and moaning now just thinking about it._

I’d get you so wet. Pooling for me.

_You could run your tip through my juices and feel how warm and wet I am for you._

God I would, I’d be pumping myself at the sight of it.

_Not for too long though because I’d want to ride you. I’d push you down and straddle you, watching closely as I lined myself up over you and then waited…_

I’m waiting…

_I’d touch myself as you watched… maybe let you touch me too, play with me until I dripped down over you._

Fucking hell.

_Then I’d lower myself onto you and let you fill me completely._

You’d feel amazing. So tight and warm. I want to fuck you so badly.

_Fast or slow?_

Fast, and hard. I’d pound you so the neighbours could hear the bed rocking and you screaming.

_Doggy?_

Missionary. So I could see your breasts moving with me and watch your face screw up in pleasure.

_Fuck fingers, I’m going in. Imagining all 6 inches are yours._

Shit. What a sight. I’m throbbing for you.

_Tell me what you’d do to me_

I’d lift your leg over my shoulder so I could get in deep. Slam right into you and make you moan my name. Then I’d lean down and suck your nipple, bite you gently as I fucked you slowly.

_Fuck this is so hot. I’d be grabbing at your arse and keeping you in me._

I’d wait until you begged me for more, kissing your neck and lips until you couldn’t handle it.

_I can’t even handle this, Taron. I want you._

How much?

_So badly._

That’s it, babe. I’d be fucking you fast again now, no letting up.

_I’d tighten around you to try and make you cum first._

Then I’d be touching your clit to get to you first.

_I can’t hold on._

Don’t. Scream for me. Imagine me pounding into you and moaning your name with pleasure.

_Fuck. Fuck…_

You’re so hot.

_A hot mess and it’s all your fault. Naughty. Your turn now ;)_

Where do you want it?

_Stomach and chest. I’d want to lick you clean after._

Fuck, I’d love that.

_Imagine me straddling you, stroking you up and down and watching you closely, waiting for you to cum everywhere. Licking my lips in preparation._

Shit. Keep going.

_I’d go fast, right near your head, rubbing my thumb over your glistening tip and loving every sound you’d groan out for me._

So close.

_You’d tense up beneath me but I’d keep going, never stopping or slowing. I want you to make such a big mess over yourself for me._

Fucking hell. That felt good. Enough of a mess for you?

_What a beautiful sight._

All yours.

_Such an unexpectedly brilliant mid-morning pick me up._

You’re telling me! I’m not even job hunting…

_Well as far as job hunting goes, this has been my best phone interview to date._

You’ve passed with flying colours. How does an invite for a face-to-face interview sound though?

_I’d rather call it a date, but my diary for the next 8 weeks is completely empty. I am literally all yours. X_

It’s a date then! Leave it with me and I’ll text you the details. T xxx


	2. The First Date

I double checked the address on my phone as I stood outside the understated but modern entrance to the building. Not a restaurant, bar, pub or even club, but Taron’s home address. Who invites someone round to theirs for a first date? 

“5 minutes early, I should have known!” A voice sounded out through keypad speaker. 

“What? How did you-“ I replied but got cut off.

“Teachers, always organised. And yes I was watching out for you. Come up to the top.” The door clicked as the lock opened and I pushed my way inside quickly spotting the stairs and making my way up as far as they went. Taron’s front door was left open and I could hear music which grew clearer as I crossed the threshold. It brought a smile to my face as I recognised the song, sure to be the anthem of the summer this year. My smile was reciprocated by Taron and oh fuck was he good looking in real life. It took me a moment to close my mouth and remember to play it cool. 

“Hi.” 

“Hey.” He replied softly. “Thanks for coming.” We stood clumsily, wondering if we should hug, or kiss, or just laugh at the awkwardness of everything that we’d already shared being the thing that had led us to this moment. 

“It’s a nice place you’ve got.” I commented and then mentally cursed myself for not having anything better to say. 

“Not too bad, right? Go and relax on the roof terrace and I’ll grab you a drink, wine good?” 

“Perfect.” I left my bag inside and took in the summer evening view out over the rooftops as I stepped out onto the terrace. Maybe if I had a place like this I wouldn’t want to be going out for dates either. A string of fairy lights hung across from the corners of the building, two cosy sofas and a small table with a lit candle in the centre finished off the romantic setting, and as I turned back to see Taron joining me with two large glasses of wine I knew I wouldn’t be going anywhere in a hurry. 

“Cheers.” Taron clinked his glass against mine. 

“To pleasant surprises?” 

“Pleasant surprises.” He agreed before sitting down and offering up the space next to him. 

“So are you always this bold?” I had to ask.

“Me bold?” Taron laughed back. “You’re the one who text me first!” 

“Accidentally! I just meant first dates are usually on neutral grounds.”

“No, I know. I don’t know, it just felt like we were already passed that stage somehow. Why, are you not comfortable here?” Taron seemed to be just as nervous as I felt as he fidgeted in his seat, crossing one leg beneath him as he tried to get comfy. Seeing the nerves in him helped me to relax more. 

“No, it’s really nice. I was just surprised. But you’re right, we’ve ermm…”

“Got a very good idea of what’s underneath all this.” He tugged gently at his pale blue shirt and I found myself blushing. “That’s a very nice dress you’re wearing though.” 

“Thank you. You’re looking very handsome tonight too. Even better in real life.” 

“Thanks. It’s good to get the elephant out the room early on.” 

“Yes, I feel like I should say I’m not normally like that with total strangers. You just got me on a particularly… lonely day.” 

“Horny.” Taron smirked as he used the word I’d tried my best to side step around. “Don’t be embarrassed by it, it was fucking hot!” I look a long sip of my wine to fill the gap as my mind scrolled through new topics of conversation. Sex was the only thing we had in common so far and that was a dangerous topic to leave the conversation on when he looked so attractive.

“So-“ we both spoke together and then laughed nervously. 

“Have you always wanted to teach?” Taron asked before drinking his wine. 

“Yeah I guess so, I’ve always liked kids and it’s a fun job to have. Teachers are in demand so it was a safe career path to follow. How about you, what do you do?” 

“Something way less impressive! It’s more risky, there’s less job security and I’m definitely not impacting the future generations in quite the same way as you… I’m an actor.” 

“Oh wow! How can you say that’s not impressive?”

“Well because I get paid to mess around most of the time. It’s definitely not in the same league as teaching. You’re in charge of what? 30-odd kids’ futures! You could teach them absolutely anything and they’d believe you. That’s proper responsibility!” I laughed with Taron. 

“So you’re saying you wouldn’t trust yourself not to fill their heads with lies?” 

“Not a chance, imagine their faces when they go home and tell their parents that Justin Bieber’s first name is actually Howard!” 

“You could tell them anything in the world and you’d start with that?” I laughed again, amazed at the childlike imagination that Taron still held. “Plus y’know… they can just google everything these days.” 

“Ah see, but that’s where you need the backstory to go with it… he could have been put in witness protection as a kid! Or he was in serious trouble with the police but then they spotted his talent and they’re taking some of his profits for keeping his true identity and criminal past a secret!” 

“I can see exactly why you’re an actor! Love to tell a story, true or not.” 

“Guilty as charged.” Taron raised his free hand up before letting it relax down along the back of the sofa next to my shoulder. “Y’know we actually have the best ‘so how did you two meet?’ story. Hopefully one day I’ll get to retell it… Maybe to our own kids.” The eye contact Taron held was becoming smouldering and a small smile played at the corners of his lips. 

“I’m sure our future kids would love to hear all about our sex life!” 

“It’s a father’s duty to embarrass his kids, right?”

“That’s true.” Neither of us had flinched at the mention of having kids together, something guys in the past had run a mile from. I knew I wanted kids, I wanted to settle down and have my own family and if a guy wasn’t interested in that then I was no longer interested in him. Taron being the one to bring it up first was a pleasant surprise. Gorgeous, funny, kind, family orientated, he was ticking so many boxes! 

We chatted away for hours, working our way down a second bottle of wine as the summer sun finally set. I felt totally at ease with him, totally drawn to him and totally down for kissing him whenever the opportunity arose.

“So there’s this game I play with my class, helps them with morals, reasoning and stuff, but basically I give them a word or phrase and they have to tell me if they think it’s over or underrated and explain why.”

“Alright.” Taron sat forward with interest, never breaking eye contact as he waited for me to continue.

“But there’s always words which come into my head that I can’t give to them, so I thought it might be fun to try them out on you instead.”

“Okay. Like what?”

“Like… drugs.”

“Overrated.” Taron replied quickly. “Been there, done that, and there’s so many better ways to chill out, give you a high or whatever.”

“Alcohol.”

“Hummm, neither? Is that allowed?”

“Depends on your reasoning.”

“Well I wouldn’t say it’s underrated and we should be drinking more of it…” He looked across to the two empty wine bottles on the table and grinned. “But it’s not overrated either. Everyone loves a good drunk night out once in a while.”

“Fair.” I nodded in agreement to both his answers.

“Can I give you one?”

“Sure.”

“Kissing.” His mouth stayed gently open and I caught his tongue licking along his lower lip in preparation.

“Underrated. You can learn a lot about someone from a kiss.” I moved in towards him and waited for him to close the final inches between us but he held his position with confidence. The smirk never left his face as he knew I wouldn’t be able to resist him and he was right. I kissed him slowly, my mouth staying open and tongue teasing against his to show him how much I fancied him. I wanted to give him enough of a taste to turn him on but not too much. I wanted him to want more. As soon as he started to give back I pulled away, leaving him with a quick peck as I returned to my half of the sofa.

“Definitely underrated.” He blushed slightly and I felt like I’d stolen some of his confidence with that kiss.

“What about sex then?… usually comes after kissing.” I flirted obviously.

“Always underrated. If anyone says it’s overrated they need to get on top and put some effort in!” I laughed along with Taron’s answer as I nodded in agreement. “It’s another reason why I know that we’re going to work so well together.” He added.

“Explain?”

“Those texts… so fucking hot I may have gone back in for round 2 that night.” I found my gaze following his hand down as he moved it to shield his crotch. “But I noticed we both said we’d be on top, which is the best possible combination.”

“Both want to be giving…”

“Exactly. Also means there’d be a fight for it too.”

“Think you’d be able to out-tease me?”

“I fancy my chances…”

“Oh really?” My competitive nature kicked in along with the arousal deep down in my core. I looked into his eyes with pure lust and saw a hunger in his that drove me wild. Taron hummed out in confidence as he leant in and ran his fingertips through the side of my hair as he kissed me. It was passionate and forceful, his tongue gliding over mine and offering up a taste of what was to come. I moved my body closer in against his as I kissed him back, dropping my hand to caress over his thigh and round to get a good feel of his arse. We kissed for a while, exploring and teasing and feeling our way around each other, relishing in the freshness on offer. It was only as his hand moved higher up underneath my dress to caress over my bum that I pulled back from the kiss, keeping my hand on the back of his neck to make sure he didn’t get the wrong impression.

“Too fast?” He asked anyway and I kissed him quickly before my smile broke out.

“Not at all, but maybe we should move inside.”

“Shit, yeah. I totally forgot where we were. Come on.” He grabbed my hand and stood up, pausing briefly to blow out the candle on the table and giving me chance to fully admire his arse as he bent over. Slapping it was irresistible. “Hey!” He called out excitedly as he turned back to face me, taking hold of my other hand too and pulling me swiftly in against his chest. “You really don’t want to start that game…”

“No?” I asked back as I gave him my best innocent eyes and bit the edge of my lower lip. He let go of my hands and grabbed hold of my arse, squeezing it firmly as he lowered his lips to my neck and grazed his teeth across my skin. It sent a shiver straight down my spine and made me arch my back, pressing my chest in against his more firmly.

“See.” He spoke dominantly before sucking lightly on my ear lobe and making me hold my breath. I felt like I was well and truly on the back foot, every move he’d made had turned me on more and more and I needed to up my game. A simple palm of his semi through his trousers had him backing away from me and shaking his head. “Not yet. We make this a fair fight. Everywhere but between the legs is for the taking. If you can’t handle it, you’re going underneath. Deal?”

“Deal.” I followed him excitedly through the living space of his apartment and into his bedroom, watching him turn on the lights, close the curtains and open a condom in preparation. I was sat on the end of his bed watching his body and trying to spot where his weaknesses might be.

“The way you’re watching me is making me nervous to undress.”

“Don’t be. I’ve seen it all before and it’s not like I didn’t mentally undress you as soon as I walked in here tonight.”

“You and me both. God it’s hot hearing you say that though.” I smirked to myself knowing that I could talk him into defeat if he gave me the chance. I watched closely as Taron undid the buttons of his shirt and revealed his chest. My eyes took in his familiar muscles and skin, my imagination automatically adding the cum to his stomach just like the last photo he’d sent me. The thought of licking him clean stirred a burning arousal between my legs and I couldn’t wait to be naked. We undressed in front of each other, our clothes landing on Taron’s floor carelessly. Every move was calculated as we watched closely to see what got the best reaction. I couldn’t help the smile that broke out as Taron lowered his boxers down his thighs and set his impressive erection free.

“Oh my days.” Left my lips as I moved towards him and pressed my naked body up against his. He kissed me again and guided me back down to lie on his bed, watching down over me as I spread my legs and recreated one of the photos I’d sent to him.

“Nice try.” He smirked as he couldn’t help but rub over his length a few times before kneeling on the end of his bed. “Such a wonderful sight but you’re making it too easy. Unless you want me to take you right now?”

“Did I say that?” I teased back as I closed my legs and beckoned Taron to lie down next to me. We lay face to face and I lifted my leg to rest over his thigh leaving the smallest distance between his tip and my folds.

“You’re really asking for it aren’t you?” Taron glanced down to the scene below.

“Just seeing who will blink first.” His green eyes returned to mine and I got the chance to admire them up close, neither of us blinking or daring to move. The intensity built and I lifted my hand to his face, gently stroking down the stubble of his jaw and teasing my thumb across his lips. I was dying to kiss him again and as my gaze lowered to his lips he made the first move, leaning in and planting a quick kiss on me.

“Fuck you’re good at this.” His hand stroked up and down my side as I kissed him back, rewarding him for being the one to cave first. I pulled him in closer to my body as my tongue worked against his, my hands caressing his torso instinctively as he started to moan. A surge of pleasure shot round my body as Taron’s fingertips gently squeezed my nipple, leaving my mouth motionless and sighing in pleasure.

“Taron.” I sighed as I turned onto my back and happily gave him freedom over my chest, revelling in the pleasure as he sucked and nipped at my skin with his teeth. “Mmm don’t stop.” I closed my eyes and let the feel of him exploring excite me for a while. His fingertips moved quickly across my skin, his palms grabbing and squeezing my breasts before his tongue licked over my nipples one after the other. “God you’re making me so wet.” I could feel him smiling to himself as I sighed again and I knew now was my chance to talk him into action.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

“Do you want to hear me moan more? Moan your name again?” I started to sit up and Taron backed up with me, sitting back on his knees as he let me touch his chest and rub my thumbs over his nipples in return. He whimpered in response as I leant in to kiss him playfully, letting my lips linger against his as I pulled back slowly. “I know you’re going to feel amazing inside me.” I kissed him again. “So big and thick.” I watched him swallow as his cock twitched against my stomach, his hands rubbing up my thighs to my hips and clearly struggling to resist touching my glistening core. “Do you want me to fuck you, Taron?” I whispered into his ear before kissing lightly down his neck.

“No, I want to fuck you.” He growled back as he trailed his fingertips up my body, over my breasts again and to my shoulders pushing me back so I was lying down again with him straddled over me. His lips fell to mine in a frantic kiss as I felt his stiff cock pressing against my lower stomach. I let my hands tease up the sides of his thighs and to his arse, grabbing and kneading his soft skin as I lifted my chest against his. Our movements were quickening as the heat started to build. I was throbbing for him, my wetness crying out for attention as it dripped from me. As Taron moved his lips to my neck I moved my hand away from his arse and down to his cock, guiding him lower to drag his tip through my folds so he could feel how much I needed him. “Success.” Taron lifted his head and smirked down at me, filling me with nothing but desire.

“I don’t even care, I just need to feel you in me. You’re too hot.” I continued to stroke his length and rub him up between my folds.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” He swore as he reached out and took the condom from the packet. “I’m so turned on already this probably isn’t going to take long.”

“You and me both.” I lifted my knees either side of him and watched down as he pushed his length inside me slowly. A deep breath of air filled my lungs as I felt him push up higher into me and I tingled with excitement as Taron sighed in satisfaction above me. My fingertips dragged up his back as he started slowly, easing his own body into a rhythm he could sustain without coming apart immediately. I relaxed with him, the feel of him moving in and out of me soothing my burning desire and finally giving my core the pleasure it was crying out for.

“Oh fuck yeah.” Taron moaned as he spread his arms wider and lowered his body down onto mine. I kissed him with satisfaction as my fingers teased up his neck and into the back of his hair.

“Faster.” I panted back before kissing him again. He thrust in harder and quicker than before and I moaned in delight at the feel of him pounding into me. “Fuck, give it to me.” I encouraged him again and he lifted his chest from mine to get a better angle. I gripped his shoulder blades and dug my heels down into his sheets as my hips started to lift to his. Taron’s moans came faster and louder as his hips slammed into mine. The sound of his skin slapping against mine filled my mind with the perfect image. Over and over he pounded into me and my heat built. He upped the pace again and I was moaning out with each movement, my walls tensing and back starting to arch as I started to reach my high.

“Shit, I’m there.” Taron followed with a deep moan.

“Keep going!” I cried out as I felt his hips falter.

“I can’t. Fuck.” He sighed before groaning loudly as he came apart above me. I felt my core relax as he stopped inside me and my back lowered down to the sheets as I finally managed to pause for breath. Taron’s lips fell to mine with haste as his satisfaction washed over his body. “I’m sorry.” He apologised quickly before pulling out of me and leaving me throbbing for him.

“I was right there.” I sighed with disappointment as my hands fell from his shoulders.

“Sorry.” He started to trail light kisses down my neck and chest as he moved himself down my body. “It’s just because it’s all new for us.” Nips, licks and dragged lips trailed across my stomach and out to my hips. “I still need to figure out what makes you really lose it.”

“Well you’re heading in the right direction” I replied as I pushed the top of his head down between my thighs.

“I do know where I’m going.” He laughed. “I just meant more of is this your thing…” He licked slowly and deeply between my folds and up to my clit, making my legs open wide and head fall back to his pillow. “Or this…” I felt his fingers, two and then three, push slowly inside me and I couldn’t help but gasp out in pleasure.

“Fuuuck. That.” A tingle of excitement fired up my spine as he pulled almost all the way out before reaching up into me again and curling his fingers into the perfect spot. I shuddered from his touch, writhing beneath him as he worked me back up to the edge. “Fuck, fuck, Taron!” I cried out as I knew he wasn’t going to let up at any point. His middle finger stroked against me with pressure and just as I thought I was going to lose it he stopped again. I was moaning and about to swear in anger when his tongue returned to my clit and it was then that I lost it. Waves of pleasure coursed through me as I clenched over and over around his fingers, my cum dripping down to his palm as he licked over my clit and kept me right there. My orgasm was strong and intense, all the pent-up desire rushing around my body and satisfying me immensely.

“That sounded like it felt good.” Taron’s clean hand ran up and down the inside of my thigh as he pulled back from me.

“So good.” I breathed heavily as I let my eyes open again. I watched Taron’s naked form walk into his bathroom to clean up and I smiled to myself. I’d never believed in fate but texting the wrong number and ending up in bed with Taron was definitely convincing me otherwise.


	3. The Wedding Night

I snaked my arms around his waist and leant my head against the back of his shoulder as he unlocked the door to our home. My feet ached from my heels, my cheeks ached from smiling so much all day and my heart ached with happiness. I had had the best day. The perfect day. Surrounded by everyone I loved, witnessing me share the start of the rest of my life with the man I loved most of all. I felt Taron’s hand rest over mine, our fingers locking together as he unwrapped himself from my embrace. He lifted my arm into the air and spun me around, continuing our first dance on our front doorstep as he sung to me.

_All my love is yours, all my time is ours_

_All my reckless dreams, all my restless hours_

_No matter where you go baby, I’ll be there_

_No matter where you go baby, I’ll be there_

_I’ll be there._

I giggled out giddily as I moved my body in against his and laced my arms around his neck, still slow dancing together beneath the starry night sky. Taron paused his drunken singing and couldn’t resist kissing me. His lips moved slowly as he savoured the moment, both of us smiling into the kiss and never wanting it to end. A lifetimes memory made. I felt Taron’s hands glide down the smooth material of my dress, hugging his way though my curves before settling on my arse and squeezing it firmly.

“I finally get you all to myself.” He spoke softly.

“Good things come to those who wait.” I teased back as I knew exactly where this was heading.

“Fuck knows how long I’d have been waiting for you if you’d not text me that day.” His lips crashed to mine in a passionate kiss, pushing me back against the door and making it swing open behind us. Before I could take a step back Taron had scooped me up into his arms and was carrying me over the threshold in true tradition.

“Woah!” I called out in surprise as he swung me round and kicked the door closed behind us.

“Where to?” He asked cheekily.

“I think you already know the answer to that.” I kicked my heels off my feet, the clatter of them hitting the wooden floor muffled by Taron’s footsteps as he carried me up the stairs to our bedroom. My fingers stroked through his neatly styled hair and down to his cheek, a single finger tracing along his jaw and under his chin to lift his face to mine as he lowered me back to my feet. I kissed him slowly whilst lifting his jacket from his shoulders and sliding it off his arms.

“Fuck, I’m so torn right now.” Taron’s hands returned to the sides of my face and neck as he rest his forehead against mine.

“Why? What’s up?”

“If I help you out of your dress you’ll no longer be my bride… and I don’t want today to end.” He sighed and I couldn’t help but hold him tighter. I didn’t think it was possible to feel any more love for him but those words melted me.

“You’re the sweetest. I’ll still be your bride until the morning, just not one wearing a dress… you never know what treats you might find underneath it too.” I teased back, knowing I didn’t need to say another word as I saw the sparks ignite in his eyes.

“It’s not often that I’m left speechless, but you’ve managed it twice in the same day. How did I get this lucky?” He leant in to kiss me again with hunger and I had to fight my own urges to rush things forward to the bed.

“Twice?”

“Mmm.” I broke off the kiss again and turned away from Taron, not even needing to ask for his help as his hands were instantly on the hook at the top of my dress. “When I first saw you walking in at the very end of the aisle you took my breath away. I honestly didn’t think I’d be able to get any words out, let alone my vows. I’ve never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life and I don’t think I ever will.” It was my turn to be speechless. I’d taken compliment after compliment all day. I’d heard him declare his love for me and say I do, yet hearing him say that still took me by surprise. I took a second to gather my thoughts as Taron released me from my dress, his hands finally touching the skin of my lower back as he guided the white material down my body. His fingertips moved lightly across the intricate lace of the underwear I’d bought especially for him for tonight and then I felt him place a gentle kiss to the back of my neck as he stepped in behind me.

“I love you so much.” I spoke softly as I leant back into his embrace.

“I love you too, but let’s leave the talking there for now because I’m way too distracted by these.” His hands lowered from my waist to my knickers again and I giggled back to him as I rubbed my arse into his crotch.

“Strip for me.” I ordered as I made my way onto the centre of the bed and got comfy. Taron laughed at my request but quickly tugged his tie free from his neck and undid the buttons on his waistcoat. I watched on keenly as item after item of clothing left his body. He wiggled his hips from side to side before sliding his trousers down his thighs and letting them drop to the floor so he was left in just his tight black boxers that he knew were my favourite.

“Do you want to do the honours?” His thumbs teased round the inside of the waistband as he stepped up to the end of the bed.

“Is that a wedding night tradition I’m unaware of?” I crawled forward and admired the hard bulge contained right before my face. As I looked up to Taron he was watching me closely, his face full of hope and desire. There was nothing I wanted more than to be the reason why he was moaning out in pleasure. I pulled his boxers slowly down his thighs and freed his thick cock, listening out for his sounds as I kissed his tip and sucked slowly down his length. He groaned softly as his hand moved to the back of my head and encouraged my movements up and down his shaft. I already knew I wanted to take him right to the edge at least once, but not let him go, so I kept my movements swift and deep.

“Fucking hell.” Taron swore down over me as his hips rocked back and forth, forcing himself deeper into my throat. “Shit, this feels amazing.” I tightened my lips around him as I pulled back, starting to taste his precum and finally slowing my movements down so I could tease him instead. I swirled my tongue around his head before pulling back completely, revelling at the sight of his cock twitching in abandonment.

“Close?” I asked as I looked back up to him and then licked up the underside of his length.

“God, I’m right there. You’re incredible.” His fingers stroked down through my hair as he sighed above me. I left him for another few seconds before engulfing him again and receiving a deep moan of satisfaction. Three more pulses around him and I left him again, the precum seeping out and dripping down from his tip. I felt his gaze on me as I hummed in delight at the sight, catching his offering on the end of my tongue and then smiling widely to him as I got to my knees and kissed him his offering back.

“How are you so hot?” He barely spoke his thoughts as his eyes stayed fixed on mine. I felt his hands caress up from my waist to my breasts, cupping me firmly before he took each nipple between his thumb and forefinger and started to rub them slowly. I felt so relaxed by his touch, my core warming gently and willing me to relinquish full control so he could dominate me entirely. I’d given in to that feeling many times before and more than enjoyed the result but it was always over way too quickly. The longer I could hold on, the more I could work Taron up before taking him inside me, the better everything would feel for both of us.

“Do you remember the first time we slept together?” I asked him as I backed myself away from his touch and lay down on our bed.

“Of course I do.” He crawled up from the end of the bed, placing kisses to my inner thighs before nestling his face in deep against my underwear covered core and inhaling deeply. His hands spread my legs further apart and caressed up to take hold of my hips. “I ended the night down here because I got too excited too soon.” His lips pressed firmly against my clit as he kissed me. “But that’s not going to happen tonight.”

“Kiss me again.” I sighed out, happily receiving my wish as Taron gently moved my knickers to one side before placing his lips to my slick skin. His tongue teased me slowly. He sucked against me, licked me softly, buried himself into me and had me drawing my feet up off the bed with the sheer pleasure of it all. I held him there, my fingers nestled firmly in his hair in encouragement as he had me crying out in delight. It felt like he’d never gone down on me before, the way he was moving, the things his tongue was doing. I was desperate to hold on to the edge and not let go this soon, but I knew Taron would only be elated if I did. My hips lifted higher as I felt the sensation start to flow down towards my release and Taron knew that was his cue to pull away.

“Ahh, no you don’t.” He teased as he sat up and started to pull my underwear down my thighs. I stayed tense as I struggled to hold it back, the sensation of closing my legs almost making me lose it.

“God, I picked the right man to marry.” I reached out for Taron’s hand and ran my finger across the shining metal of his new ring before pulling him up the bed to join me.

“And I have the sexiest wife.” He moved his body over mine as he leant down to kiss me.

“Say that again.” I smiled into his kiss.

“You’re incredibly sexy.” I met his tongue with my own and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him down on top of me. “Or did you mean the bit about being my wife?” Taron finally realised what I actually wanted to hear again.

“Yeah, that.” I kissed him again with hunger. “Because I really want to fuck my husband right now.”

“Fuuuck.” He groaned with utter lust and I couldn’t help but take his lower lip between my teeth. As his hips circled down against mine I knew I needed it to be a hard and fast fucking, and I knew I needed to be on top.

“Taron, please.” I moaned softly against his neck as I moved my hands to his chest and started to push him over to one side. He didn’t need any more encouragement and gladly turned onto his back, smiling filthily up at me as I straddled my wet folds over him and didn’t hesitate in sinking down onto his stiff cock. I took a moment as I sat on him, revelling in the feel of him finally being inside me. I throbbed around him in pleasure and pushed my weight forward as I leant down to kiss him again. “I love you.”

From that moment on the only other words filling the room were swears of pleasure. I rode him hard, pushing him inside me with speed and not caring about the cries that left my lips. Taron’s hands held my arse and hips, his eyes rarely leaving my breasts as they bounced along with me. His mouth was open, his jaw perfectly tensed and seriously attractive. Moans and groans spilled from his lips as I sped up and started to lose myself. He pushed his hips up and slammed into me, giving me that extra force I was so desperate for and pushing himself over the edge at the same time. I clenched around him as I came apart, lowering my body right down onto his and kissing him lovingly as I continued to rub against him.

“That was amazing.” Taron spoke softly between his heavier breaths as I rest my forehead against his.

“Today could not have been more perfect.” I replied as our bodies finally stilled.

“I love you so much, Y/N.”


End file.
